


Roommates

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [17]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan and Patrick are roommates at college and are meeting for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 17/30  
> AU Prompt: College

Patrick is a little surprised at the size of his dorm suite when he enters with his parents and sisters.  He’s even more surprised to find that his roommate is already here with who’s obviously his family.  The other boy… man… looks over from where he’s standing at the small counter.

 

“Hi,” Patrick says.  “I’m Patrick Kane.”

 

“Jonathan Toews.”

 

Patrick’s stomach jumps at the sound of Jonathan’s voice.  Great, just what he needs.  He wrinkles his nose when he sees his Mom approaching the other woman in the room.  Not that he’s really surprised.  This is who Donna is.  He wouldn’t be surprised if she insisted that they all go to dinner.  Jonathan approaches him and grins.

 

“My Mom won’t let yours go now,” he says.

 

Patrick snorts.  “If she gets a word in with mine.” 

 

Jonathan gestures to the girls behind Patrick.  “Sisters?”

 

Patrick barely manages to stop his eye roll.  “Yeah.  Jacqueline, Jessica, and Erica.”

 

Jonathan nods.  “No brothers?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Lucky you.”  He gestures behind him.  “My brother, David.”

 

“Being the only boy isn’t always fun though.”  Patrick shrugs.  “Especially when they were bigger than me when we were younger.”

 

Jonathan chuckles.  “Need help bringing anything in?”

 

“No, I don’t have much more.  Thanks though.”

 

Several hours later, both families have finally left.  As Patrick had figured, Donna insisted they all go out to dinner; not that Andree had been any better.  But it had been a great dinner.  It was nice to be able to get to know Jonathan in a setting like that.

 

Patrick sits down on the couch and lets out a heavy breath.  It had been a long day and he’s looking forward to getting adjusted here.  He looks over when the couch shifts to see Jonathan sitting there.

 

“Sorry if my family was too intense,” Patrick says

 

Jonathan grins.  “They weren’t.  I should apologize for my family.”

 

“No, they were great.”  He covers his mouth in a yawn.  “It’s been a long day.”

 

“Yeah.  It’s gonna be nice to sleep in tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, definitely.”  Patrick runs a hand over his face.  “All right, I think it’s time for bed.”  He pushes himself off the couch.  “See you tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah.  We’ll find where things are.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds good.  Night, Jonathan.”

 

“Night.”

 

**The End**


End file.
